A Moment Like This
by ChibiGohan1
Summary: What if when Vegeta was about to self-destruct and was talking to Trunks, he had said something else, also? (The song sort of doesn't fit but oh well)


~Hey everyone! This is my second songfic, and this time it's about B/V. This takes place when Vegeta is talking to Trunks before he self-destructs to help defeat Majin Buu... but this time, he says something else too. R+R!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like, duh, do ya think a person like me would own DBZ? NO!!!!!! Not in a million years!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Songfic using "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
What if I told you  
  
It was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me  
  
Would you agree  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
"Son, I want you to know I'm proud of you."  
  
  
  
I can't believe this. All the way from that time I first came to this weak planet, to now. And now I'm going to end all this again. Leave everyone again. Even my own son.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
It's almost that feelin'  
  
That we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come here and now  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
  
  
I'm doing the thing I was always afraid of. Dying. At least I mean it now. Not at the hands of someone else, like that moron Frieza. Tch. I could defeat him easily now. Even old Kakkarot's foolish Kamehameha could defeat him now. Even his second brat could defeat him.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
CHORUS  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
  
  
Then there was the rest of my life. My dad, who I don't even remember. Cell, the imbecile who killed Kakkarot and made his first brat the way he is today.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
END OF CHORUS  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
  
  
Then I remembered.  
  
Her. The one who started my life over again.  
  
  
  
Bulma.  
  
  
  
If I was going to do this, I wouldn't get a chance to say... good-bye to her. And... I guess I need to tell her, too, even though I may not show it.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Everything changes  
  
But beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
Well I may be dreamin'  
  
But 'til I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
  
  
"And Trunks..."  
  
  
  
He looked up. "What Dad?" His innocent face was full of sincerity, something he had probably gotten from Kakkarot and his brats.  
  
  
  
I almost smiled, but I was running out of time.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
CHORUS  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
END OF CHORUS  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
  
  
I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time.  
  
A lump in my throat. A very wet lump.  
  
  
  
I quickly swallowed it. That was a sign of weakness. And weak was the last thing I wanted to be.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
  
  
"Trunks, I want you to tell your mom... that I love her."  
  
  
  
He smiled. "OK."  
  
  
  
Then I knocked him out. I didn't want to hurt him, I just didn't want him to see this.  
  
  
  
Then his little friend, who happened to be Kakkarot's second brat, started yelling at me.  
  
  
  
I knocked him out too. When they awakened, I didn't want the little guy to tell Trunks what happened to me. But maybe I did do it a little harder...  
  
  
  
Then the time came. I gathered my energy. And then I was gone.  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Bulma ran out into the starry night. She kept running until she reached her special place, where she could see the stars twinkling up ahead. "VEGETA!" she yelled. "VEGETA! I know you're up there somewhere... I want you to know... I love you too!" She collapsed and started crying.  
  
  
  
I looked down. Did I really hear her say that? By the way, the old guy let me see her again. That's good, huh? But only from up here... "Bulma..."  
  
  
  
Down on Earth, Bulma looked up. "Vegeta! Is that you? Vegeta, are you really gone? Please come back, Vegeta!"  
  
  
  
His voice floated down and reached her like a leaf falling from a tree. "I'm sorry Bulma... I can't do that..."  
  
  
  
"VEGETA! Did you really tell Trunks to say that? Vegeta! Vegeta! VEGETA!" Bulma cried to the stars.  
  
  
  
"Yea Bulma... I love you. Take good care of Trunks and the gravity room while I'm gone, will ya?"  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled through her tears. "Of course... but promise me you'll come back one of these days, ok?"  
  
  
  
"OK."  
  
  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
For a moment  
  
Like this  
  
Oh, like this  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment  
  
Like this  
  
Ohhh, like this  
  
^~^~^~_~^~^~^  
  
  
  
The stars formed a picture, and Bulma saw what her heart saw... Vegeta smiling in the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hmmmm... Vegeta was a little OOC (Out Of Character), don't you think? Oh, and when Bulma was talking to Vegeta, the Majin Buu thing was over by then. Also the song sort of didn't fit...oh well.  
  
But anyway, review. This may have been a little short... too bad.  
  
If you review enough, I'll consider writing more in the future. 


End file.
